The present invention generally relates to friction clutches, and more particularly to a self-adjusting mechanism which automatically compensates for the wear of friction components of the clutch.
Self-adjusting devices that automatically compensate for the wear of friction surfaces of spring-loaded clutches are known in the art. Exemplary devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,286 and 5,251,737. A more recent device exemplary device is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/033,828.